I todo por un lazo
by noh-chan
Summary: Rin y Len están enamorados, pero ninguno sabe que el otro le ama.¿Cómo hará Rin para decirselo a Len? RinxLen obvio xD Pasen y lean :3
1. Prologo

Hola, vuelvo después de un tiempo con un nuevo fic. Va a ser cortito :3

Perdonadme por no continuar los fics aún xD pero esque la imaginación me abandonó D:

Bueno os dejo el prologo :3

POV LEN

El despertador sonó estridentemente despertándome de mi precioso sueño.  
Me levanté perezosamente mientras apagaba el despertador.  
Hoy era el primer día de clases. ¡Por fin iba a tercero de secundaria! Me sentía mayor.  
Me vestí con rapidez e impaciencia y salí a toda prisa a almorzar.  
-Oh, por fin despiertas bella durmiente.-Dijo burlona Rin mientras comía el desayuno-hice tostadas con mermelada, no tenía ganas de cocinar.  
Me senté en la mesa y me puse a comer.  
Ella nunca tenía ganas de cocinar, era muy vaga, pero aún así la amaba, aunque obviamente no se lo digiera. Amaba todo de ella, sus ojos, su pelo, su tez blanquecina, que hacía verla como una muñeca de porcelana; pero sobre todo, amaba la manera que le quedaba su lazo en la cabeza, le hacía ver más linda.  
Al acabar de almorzar, cogimos nuestras mochilas y nos encaminamos hacia la escuela. Hoy sería un largo día. 

FIN PROLOGO

Es un poco corto, pero al fin y al cabo es un prologo xD Pronto cuelgo el siguiente C:


	2. Chapter 1

Lelele Ya traigo la conti :3 Espero que os guste xD

POV RIN

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, me reuní con Miku y Meiko para comer.  
-Riin~...-Me llamó con una sonrisa pícara Meiko-.  
Esto me daba muy mala espina.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-Me atreví a preguntarle-.  
Mientras esperaba la respuesta por parte de Meiko, bebí mi zumo de naranja.  
-Un pajarito me dijo que te gusta Leen~-Aclaró-.  
Escupí el zumo de golpe y la miré entre enojada y avergonzada.  
¿Cómo sabía ella eso? La única persona que lo sabía era Miku... La miré y ella desvió la mirada silvando.  
-Hatsune Miku...-Le dije amenazante- voy a matarte.  
-¡No fue mi culpa!-Dijo Miku gritando asustada- ¡Meiko me torturó! ¡Iba a tirar a la basura todos mis puerros! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…  
Antes de que lograra matar a Miku, Meiko me interrumpió.  
-Rin, tengo un plan para que Len caiga a tus pies.-Dijo mientras reía maniáticamente-.  
-Yo no quiero que caiga a mis pies.-Mentí- además solo es mi hermano.  
Yo era bastante mala mintiendo, y Meiko me descubrió.  
-¿SOLO tu hermano?-preguntó pícara mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro- Mira Rin, si quieres que sea tuyo, debes atacar a su punto débil. ¿Hay algo que le guste en exceso sobre ti?  
Me puse a pensar y a pensar, excavando en mi mente intentando encontrar algo… Hasta que lo encontré.  
-Él dice que le encanta como me queda mi lazo, pero no entiendo como un lazo puede ayudarme en esto.-Al final había caído en el juego de Meiko-.  
Ella se quedó callada durante un rato pensativa, algo que yo aproveché para comer mi bocadillo y acabarme el zumo, que por culpa de Meiko la mayoría acabó en el suelo.  
-Je, Ya tengo una idea.-Murmuró mientras sus ojos brillaban con malicia-.  
Miku que desde que empezamos a hablar del tema se mantuvo callada preguntó que idea era esa. Meiko solo sonrió más y más mientras que con sus manos nos dio a entender que nos acercásemos. Miku y yo le hicimos caso impacientes y nos acercamos a toda prisa.

POV LEN

Estaba tranquilamente hablando con Kaito hasta que escuché una voz que me era bastante conocida chillar.  
-¡NOO! ¡ESO NOO!-gritó sonrojada Rin-¡NO PIENSO HACER _ESO_!  
-¿_Eso_?-Repetí boquiabierto-.  
¿Rin iba a…a… a hacer cosas indecentes con alguien?  
Sentí como la ira me dominaba. ¿¡QUIÉN CARAJOS ERA EL ESTÚPIDO CON EL QUE IBA A HACER _ESO_!  
Escuché a Kaito reírse y me giré para verlo de mala manera.  
-Debiste ver tu cara ajajaja-Dijo riendo como un loco Kaito- tranquilo, no te pongas celoso, ¡si quieres yo alivio tu pena! ¡Te llenaré de pasión!  
Kaito se me tiró encima de mí y chille horrorizado.

POV RIN

Len comenzó a chillar como un loco provocando que las tres le mirásemos.  
-¡SOCORRO! ¡UN LOCO PERVERTIDO ABUSADOR DEPRAVADO PEDERASTA ME QUIERE VIOLAR!-Gritó desesperado mientras luchaba con soltarse de las garras de Kaito-.  
Meiko rió por lo bajó y me miró.  
-Rin, que te lo quitan de las manos.-Dijo pícara- ve antes de que se acaben las rebajas.  
Suspiré y me levanté de donde estaba sentada para ir a ayudar a Len.  
-Kaito suéltalo.-Le dije cansada-.  
-¡No quiero!-gritó de manera infantil-.  
Cerré los ojos, me pellizqué el puente de la nariz y agarré una silla abriendo de nuevo los ojos levantándola por los aires, amenazando con golpearle con ella.  
Kaito se horrorizó y antes de salir corriendo empujó a Len provocando que los dos perdiésemos el equilibrio y cayésemos al suelo, él encima de mí.  
Vi como Len se sonrojaba, sonreí ante aquello y él se levantó.  
-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó tímido-.  
Asentí feliz con la cabeza.  
Si estaba sonrojado significa que algo siente por mí, ¿no?  
Meiko vino corriendo y se paró detrás de Len, lo abrazó por la cintura y me miró.  
-¿Lo harás?-Me preguntó ella-.  
Negué con la cabeza mientras me sonrojaba. No iba a hacerle _eso_ a Len...  
-¿Segura?-Preguntó mientras acercaba sus labios a su cuello y lo besaba-.  
Me quedé quieta mirando sonrojada a Meiko.  
Len se sonrojó ante la caricia de ella.  
Meiko giró a Len y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de él.  
Aunque sabía que ella lo hacía para obligarme a decir que sí no pude resistirlo.  
-Lo haré.-Suspiré resignada-.  
-Bien, entonces, mañana eh.-Dijo separándose de un confundido Len-.  
-¿¡MAÑANA!  
Meiko asintió y sonrió de manera malvada.  
-Mañana debes comenzar.

FIN CAPI 1

Dejen un lindo review si? *^*


End file.
